Oni Mask of Deception
The Oni Mask of Deception was one of the three Oni Masks. When worn, it granted the user the ability of telekinesis, allowing the user to move objects with the power of their thoughts. History At some point in time, the Oni Mask of Deception and the other Oni Masks were created by the Oni in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and brought to the realm of Ninjago. It would eventually fall into the possession of the Royal Family and remained in the Royal Palace. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception The Ninja were assigned by the Royal Family to protect the Oni Mask of Deception from a potential Sons of Garmadon attack. Hutchins proceeded to show the mask in its display case to the Ninja. Later on, Lloyd looks at the mask's display case before checking up on Harumi, only to find her missing. The Jade Princess As predicted, the Sons of Garmadon attack the Royal Palace in hopes of stealing the Oni Mask of Deception. While Ultra Violet and several other Sons of Garmadon members fend off against the defending Royal Guards, Mr. E rides his bike through the palace and eventually finds where the mask is located. However, the Ninja corner him in front of the mask's display case. Unknown to the Ninja, Mr. E brought along the Oni Mask of Vengeance and puts it on, where it gives Mr. E two additional arms and swords. Mr. E fights off the Ninja, eventually knocking them down after utilizing the mask's power to use Jay's Lightning against them. As Mr. E claims the Oni Mask of Deception, Kai, in a last-ditch attempt to stop him, blasts a fireball at him, which ultimately shatters the Oni Mask of Deception in his hands. However, it is revealed that the Oni Mask of Deception that was on display was a fake; Hutchins had hidden the real mask in the vaults below the palace and tasks Lloyd and Harumi with fleeing with it. However, they are soon chased down by Ultra Violet and a few Sons of Garmadon members, who manage to "knock" it out of Harumi's hands and claim it before Lloyd and Harumi can. Snake Jaguar Killow uses the Oni Mask of Deception to lift rocks into the air in attempt to crush Zane during the bike race after finding out he was a spy, trying to make him lose the race. However, Zane manages to dodge all of his attacks, forcing Killow to escape with the mask while Mr. E fights Zane. The Quiet One Killow uses the Oni Mask of Deception's telekinetic powers to create a bridge of rocks over a trench for the Sons of Garmadon to cross in order to reach the crashed Destiny's Bounty. After reaching the Bounty, Killow and Mr. E both put on the Oni Masks of Deception and Vengeance on, respectively, when confronting the Ninja. Game of Masks Killow uses the Oni Mask of Deception during the Ninja and the Sons of Garmadon's battle with the Sea Monster. Dread on Arrival Killow uses the Oni Mask of Deception to cause carnage against the Ninjago police force during their attack on the Royal Palace, which was taken over by the Sons of Garmadon and coverted into the Temple of Resurrection. The Oni Mask of Deception would later be used in the resurrection ritual with the other two masks. However, the Ninja would stop the ritual before it could be complete. The Ninjago police force soon arrives, arresting the Sons of Garmadon and presumably confiscating the masks. It is possible that the Sons of Garmadon later recovered the Oni Masks. Season 9: Hunted The Gilded Path During the Sons of Garmadon's surprise attack on the Resistance's headquarters, Killow utilized the Oni Mask and Deception, effectively using its powers along with Harumi using the Oni Mask of Hatred to help overpower the Elemental Masters. Saving Faith As Skylor gains control over the Colossus, a small Sons of Garmadon team lead by Ultra Violet and Killow arrive in the streets to apprehend the remaining members of the Resistance. After Ultra Violet was throwing across the city by the Colossus, Killow proceeds to put on the Oni Mask of Deception and uses its telekinetic powers to levitate three cars in order to damage the Colossus. However, it simple pushes away the cars, causing them to fall and pin Killow onto the ground, knocking off the mask from his face. As he desperately reached out for it and grabbed it in his hand, the mask cracked and fell apart, destroying it. Appearances *70642 Killow vs. Samurai X *70643 Temple of Resurrection ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *75. "The Mask of Deception" (replica) *76. "The Jade Princess" *78. "Snake Jaguar" *80. "The Quiet One" *81. "Game of Masks" *82. "Dread on Arrival" Season 9: Hunted *89. "The Gilded Path" *92. "Saving Faith" Notes *The Oni Mask of Deception is the only mask that doesn't alter the user's physical appearance. *In the sets, the Oni Mask of Deception's print is erroneously mirrored. *During the ritual in "Dread on Arrival," the Oni Mask of Deception is referred to as "Clotho-decer" by Harumi. *The Oni Mask of Deception has the most appearances out of the three Oni Masks. *The Mask of Deception resembles the Omega's head (minus the coloring). They both have long, curved horns and fangs sticking out from their bottom jaw. Gallery FigKillow.png|Killow's Big-Fig wearing the Oni Mask of Deception. KillowCGI.jpg MoS75DeceptionCase.png|Kai looking at the Oni Mask of Deception's display case. IMG 1632.PNG MoS76JayMask.png Capture 5.5.JPG MoS76Break.png|Mr. E breaking the Oni Mask of Deception's display case. MoS76DeceptionClaim.png MoS76DeceptionGround.png|The Oni Mask of Deception laying on the highway. MoS76UltraDeception.png|Ultra Violet claiming the Oni Mask of Deception. MoS78DeceptionMask.png|The Oni Mask of Deception on the back of Killow's Oni Chopper. MoSKillowMask.png|Killow wearing the Oni Mask of Deception. MoS78KillowMask.jpg MoS78DeceptionCloseup.png Deception Mask Telekinesis.gif|Killow using the Oni Mask of Deception's telekinesis abilities to lift and throw rocks. MoS78MaskLaugh.png MoS78You.png MoS78Flex.png MoS80DeceptionMask.png MoS80DeceptionPower.png|Killow wearing the Oni Mask of Deception. MoS80DeceptionUse.png|Killow preparing to create a bridge with the Oni Mask of Deception. MoS80KillowMask.png|Killow holding the Oni Mask of Deception. MoS81DeceptionMask.png MoS81OrangeEyes.png MoS82DeceptionMask.png MoS82Hi.png MoS82DeceptionFloat.png UltraVioletMaskOfVengeance.png|Killow wearing the Oni Mask of Deception joining Harumi, and Ultra Violet DECEPTION.png|Killow putting on the Oni Mask of Deception. RIPMaskofDeception.png|The Oni Mask of Deception falls apart. Category:Ninjago Category:2018 Category:Objects Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Collectible Items Category:Oni Masks Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:Destroyed Category:Evil